The aims of this project are to identify the socioeconomic and demographic factors associated with noncompliance with inhaled corticosteroid regimens; to examine the difference in health beliefs among patients that lead to noncompliance; to determine whether these health beliefs differ among socioeconomic and ethnic groups. Sixty subjects have now completed the protocol and enrollment is closed. Data is being analyzed.